


Christmas miracle

by Jessjem777



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessjem777/pseuds/Jessjem777
Summary: Been a while I know but aye it's Christmas
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while I know but aye it's Christmas

Now back to what I was doing before I got rudely interrupted by FB

STORY TIME

Begin

"I can't believe we're going to Paris for Christmas" Chloe says in disbelief

"We've had this planned all year but didn't tell you" William says

"The surprise doesn't end there though" Joyce says as she gestures towards the girls

Max and Rachel both show Chloe their tickets to Paris as well and Chloe loses it

"OH MY GOD" Chloe runs and jumps into their arms

"How'd you keep this a secret for so long" She asks

"We shall never reveal our secrets" Max winks

Few days later they're on the plane to France, Rachel, Max and Chloe share a row with Joyce and William behind them

"This is Chloe's and mine first time on a plane" Max says

"Planes are pretty boring to be honest" Rachel says

"Oh all miss high and mighty I see" Chloe jokes

"Girl I'm from Cali not Fucking France" She fires back

"Plus most of the time we're over water" She points

"Yeah guess you're right" Max concedes

They order drinks from the cart lady and eventually they fall a sleep

When they arrive at their hotel Chloe still can't believe it

"We're actually here in Paris and I'm still pinching myself like I'm dreaming" she says

"Why don't you girls go out for a bit while Joyce and I have a nap" William suggests

"Definitely, See you soon" Max says

They head to a Cafe nearby and Max notices something odd

"Did anyone else see that cup in the air by itself?" she points

"Nah nothing, You're jet lagged Max just relax" Rachel reassures

They get their coffees and take a seat but while Rachel and Chloe were talking Max kept looking around until she noticed it again

"See it's moving" she points

"Max you're losing it alright, Just calm down" Chloe says

The third time it happened Max followed it and finally found the culprit

She walks over to the two boys sitting in the corner

"Excuse me but I can't help but notice that you were making the cups move in the air by itself"

"Yeah it's my....." The older of the two covers his mouth

"Yeah I don't know what you're talking about sorry" The older says

"I'm pretty sure I saw him with his hand out" Max pressures

"It was string ma'am" a waiter says

"You sure" She asks

"Yeah see" points to the string and Max just sighs and walks off

The oldest takes a deep breath and says "You should know by now, Do NOT talk about your power to random people"

Max sits back down with Chloe and Rachel and asks to leave, They head out to see the Ifle tower but Max is still distracted

"I don't believe it was just string" she says to herself

"The tower looks more amazing in person than in pictures" Chloe points

"Well it's certainly tall"

"Thank you captain obvious" Chloe jokes

Max sees the two boys again and again the younger one has his hand out with something floating in front and now Max knows it's him so she walks over

"I knew it" She says as the boys jump and the bag falls

"I. I. I it ain't what it looks like" The younger one says

"Sigh... Okay can you please just keep it a secret" The older says

"So what is it?" She asks

"It's telekinesis, Which allows him to move things with his mind"

"By the way I'm Sean and this is my younger brother Daniel, We umm caused some issues in Seattle a while back so we had to escape to another country and it happened to be France"

"You the boys that killed the cop? Yeah I heard but now understand it wasn't your fault, I'm Max and I have a secret of my own.... I can rewind time"

"Nooo wayyy" Daniel says

"Yeah I know my gf took forever to get to believe, Guess powers are more regular than I thought" Max says

Chloe and Rachel walk over to them and introduce themselves and chat for a while then head back to the hotel

They wake up on Christmas day not expecting any present but wake up to a load of them

"Oh....my.....god.....PRESENTS" They all jump up like kids and rush to open em and wake William and Joyce

"Jeez girls take your time" William jokes

Chloe gets a bullet necklace and clothes

Max gets a brand new camera and film

And Rachel who didn't expect anything gets some beauty products and a snow globe

After the presents they head out for breakfast and they see the brothers again

"Hey Sean and Daniel" Max waves

"Hey girls how are you going?" Sean asked

"We're pretty good thanks, Hey I uh... Got you this yesterday" Max gives Daniel a power bear

"Oh you didn't have to" Sean says

"I know but I wanted to"

"This is so cool, Thank you Max" Daniel says and gives her a hug

Max sits back down with Chloe and them

After breakfast they explore Paris and beyond before doing the big one

"We're climbing the Ifle tower" Max asks

"Yes we are, Hope you ain't scared of heights girls" Joyce says

"Nah we're good... I hope" Rachel says taking a deep breath

As they climb they get more and more nervous but suck it up and when they eventually reach the top they are amazed at the sight

"This view is Incredible" Rach says

"Never know how big a city Is until you're high up" Max says

"Holy fuck" Chloe

"Typical" William says

They head down and get ready for their last night in Paris before heading home

Max says there goodbye to Sean and Daniel before heading back to the hotel

They spend the night watching Lord of the rings and around midnight they zonk out

The next day at the airport after boarding the plane in the same position as last time

"So was France everything you wanted it to be?" Joyce asks

"Everything plus more, It was incredible I didn't wanna leave" Chloe says excitedly

A few weeks later they're all at Chloe's house when they hear a knock at the door

"I'll get it" says Max

"....... Daniel? What the hell you guys doing here" She asks

"Well we decided France wasn't for us we wanted something smaller" Sean says

"Basically I took your ID card outta your wallet without you noticing and saw where you lived and decided to come here" Daniel says

"You sneaky fuck.... Well come in I guess"

They head into the living room and Chloe and Rachel can't believe it either

"SEAN!! DANIEL!!!!" They both yell and jump up to hug them

"I can't believe you found your way all the way here" Rachel says

"Yeah neither can we" Daniel smirks

Joyce and William come downstairs and after all the introductions are over with Joyce asks the question

"Soo.. Do you boys have anywhere to stay?"

"Not really we hedged our bets all on this" Sean says

"Well... Are the cops still after you" William asks

"I'm pretty sure they are" As Sean says that Daniel reads through a magazine he picked up and stops on a page

"CCTV camera from the Seattle incident sheds new light, It shows that the officer that got knocked out shot Estaban in the chest for what looks like no reason at all, And the police take full responsibility for the death of Estaban and have stopped the search for the Diaz brothers as they're innocent in this"

"Oh my God.... WE'RE FREE" Daniel yells

They're all shocked and ecstatic at the same time and after everyone calms down Joyce pipes up saying

"Well it's a Christmas miracle after all... I hear there's a house for sale down the road"

"We can't possibly afford a house or even school at this point" Sean says

"We know... So as your present we're gonna pay for all of that for you" William says

"You... You serious" Daniel asks

"Yes"

Daniel jumps up and hugs both Joyce and William and the 3 girls

"We're gonna be neighbours" Chloe yells

"You can use our showers and stuff tonight and sleep in Chloe's room and we'll sort the other shit out tomorrow" William says

"But until then, Go out and enjoy yourselves" Joyce says

All of em run out the door to go play pirates, Week later Sean and Daniel had their own place and returned to schooling in the new year

Merry Christmas strangers


	2. NYE

It's new years eve and the Price house is busy with preparation

"You boys nearly done decorating in here" Joyce asks

"Yeah just got a little left to make this Mexican Mrs Price" Daniel says

"Awesome sweetie but you can call me Joyce" 

The girls are outside with Bongo making life difficult for the decorations 

"You girls doing alright outside" William asks who's been the supervisor

"Supervisor my ass you ain't done shit" Rachel jokes

"Aye this is my story here shut up" He pipes back

"Whatever you say... Supervisor" Rachel says 

After Bongo finished playing destroying what's left of the decorations the girls were able to finish and they went out the front to check it out 

"BRING THE SUN" Daniel yells out

Pressed the button and the sun certainly arrived, It was the brightest house on the whole street

"Bloody hell we're brighter than the lighthouse light" Max says nearly blinded

"Well we're certainly ready for new years now" Joyce says as they head inside for dinner

Sean and Daniel made the Inside Mexican themed with coloured robs and cushions and other little odds and ends

"Well done boys this looks amazing" Chloe says in awe

"Eh it was all Daniel I only helped" Sean says with his arm around Daniel

They sit for dinner and it's a feast of a mix between Mexican cuisine and American cuisine. They eat pretty much everything and afterwards they head off to play Mario smash bros for the rest of the night until the NYE celebrations begin 

They all sit back and watch the concerts until it was nearly midnight, Daniel was already knocked out but woke up when the countdown began

10  
9  
8  
7  
6  
5  
4  
3  
2  
1  
.....


End file.
